


Sunday morning porn

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yep. You read that right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday morning porn

Somewhere between the land of dreams and reality is where it starts. A scraping of teeth against skin and a throaty groan and I am his.  I would have gone for less..

He slides a leg over my middle, eyeing me with that look that tells me I’m in for it and my lips twitch and my insides itch. There will be no sleeping in this Sunday.

_Now be a good boy.._

He hisses in my ear, the sibilant twist he purposely speaks with sends a jolt of desire and need straight to my most sensitive areas and all I can do is nod like the good boy I can pretend to be.  He shifts atop me, gently grinding his backside into my lap and laughing at me when I whimper in response.  My hands fly to his waist in an attempt to force more friction and he shakes his head; his hands easily plucking my curled fingertips from his hips and guiding them over my head.

_Right here.._

He hisses, closing my hands around the twisted black steel that makes up the head board of the bed.  He smirks down at me and rubs his bottom against me again and I growl in frustration.  I think he does this on purpose; waits for that precise moment that I am too groggy from sleep to put up a proper fight so that he might have his proper way with me.  I would have gone for less..

In moments I have forgotten all about his devious plans, my only thoughts are of his beautiful mouth and why it is pressed against my throat and not wrapped around the neediest part of me. He takes his time, teasing me in every way that he knows will drive me absolutely fucking mad. His tongue traces the straight line down the middle of my chest and I can’t stop myself from arching up slightly.  When his teeth catch the hardened nipple I nearly cry out in frustration. I am utterly brimming with need and want, every part of me demands his attention and he’s taking his time. Bloody tease.

When his tongue swirls around the outer edge of my navel I do cry out in frustration, arching forcibly into his mouth and whimpering for more. I am not above begging at this point. 

_Patience, Malfoy.._

He’s using my own fucking lines on me and I can’t be arsed to care at the moment. I simply growl in response and he moves on, the cool slide of his fingertips as they move over my thighs sends another sharp jolt of desire straight through my core and I squeeze my eyes shut, concentrating on not letting the string of expletives fall from my mouth.  I am rewarded with the softest ghosting of warm breath against my groin, an appreciative sigh racks my form as the very same cool fingers wrap around me, pulling another shaky sigh from me. 

It is here where it starts, the lines of reality start to blur and it’s all I can do from losing it entirely. I grip the smooth metal tightly, calling forth what little self control remains of me to not spring up and simply take what I want from him.  His tongue swirls painfully slow over the very edge of me and I bite my lip as the very same sinful tongue glides along my waiting length.  His lips finally wrap around me and I can’t stop the throaty groan that escapes me as I am invited into the warmth of his mouth.  I don’t look but I know how flawless he is with his mouth full of me, I’ve long since committed the vision to memory.

He’s moving slow, taking his time, and I know he’s got other plans for me but it still doesn’t stop me from thrusting further into his hot mouth.  He hums around me and I groan again, is that punishment? Fuck, I could live off of that type of punishment.  A rhythm forms and it doesn’t take long before I am nothing but a boneless mass of needy whimpers and cursed praises to Merlin.  His fingers are moving over me, gently exploring places they don’t often roam and I am so utterly drunk on sensation I welcome it all.

_Such an impatient boy you are, Malfoy.._

He says, and my eyes snap back open; my only thought is why he has ceased the brilliant fucking performance he was enacting with his mouth.  I open my own mouth to speak but am cut off by that talented mouth closing over mine. I can taste myself on his lips and fucking Christ it only makes me want him more.   He shifts against me, forcing my thighs farther apart and I comply willingly. Anything. At this point he can have any fucking thing he wants so long as he doesn’t stop.

I know what he wants, somewhere in the very back of my lust clouded mind I know what he wants, and I give it to him. Because that is what we do, isn’t it? I know I take more than I give, but it’s times like this that I can truly give back. And it counts.

When he presses into me I see stars and somewhere beyond the initial shock I take a sick sort of pleasure in the pain. He moves slow, inching inside of me at a pace that he hopes doesn’t hurt me. I can’t help but laugh. I can’t see his face but I can only imagine the expression he must be wearing.

“Just fuck me already, Potter.”

I groan, forcing myself against him even farther, my eyes squeezing shut as the last of him finally settles within.  There is a moment of stillness that I know won’t last long and I wait, breath caught in my chest, knuckles now white from gripping the head board so very tightly.

His hands are gripping my leg that is draped over his shoulder as he moves and I can’t stop watching him. It’s completely different from this side of things and I don’t often get the opportunity. He’s clearly concentrating, I can see it in his knitted brows but there is something else. I can’t put my finger on it but if I had to guess I’d say that it was freedom.  His lips press against the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh and I sigh, arching into every single one of his movements.

  
“I’m close, fuck..”

The words spill from my mouth sounding more like a breathy grunt and he smirks down at me, cool fingertips once again wrapping around me and moving in perfect sync.  When he comes his head tosses back and his knuckles go translucent from how tightly he is holding me. The sheen of sweat that coats him glistens like a reminder of everything he’s done for me since he rousted me and I come too, his name forever on my lips.

I see stars again, but this time for a completely different reason..


End file.
